Clockwork
Fisk Arlatto is a character created by clockwork, a member of The Sonic Factory. Fisk is moderately unstable, and dangerous to himself and others. Appearance Face Fisk has a short snout with a fox-like nose. His chin and cheeks are a lighter shade than the rest of his face. His eyes are usually dull and uncaring. His mouth hides a set of small, but sharp teeth, and a long, flexible tongue, capable of coiling itself like a snake. His ears are long and thin, considerably shorter and wider than a rabbit's, but longer than a fox's. His ears are flexible enough to stand straight up or flatten back against his head. They rarely stand straight up, and the points tend to sag slightly The inside of his mouth and ears are a dark indigo. His hair is jet-black, though sometimes he dyes it different colors, and cut about medium length. He usually keeps his hair starched and stiff, usually spiked, each point leaning towards the left. Body Fisk is meek in appearance, his body wiry and thin, and his muscular structure only marginally developed. His shoulders are narrow, his arms slender, and his abdominal muscles form a barely defined four-pack. He is scrappy, to say the best of him, and his most developed muscles are in his legs. His legs have two bends, one at the knee and another halfway down the remaining length, leading to a pair of beatlike feet with three toes in front, and one smaller toe slightly set back on the underside of his leg. Each toe bears a long, sharp black talon. On the underside of his feet are a series of soft, if somewhat calloused pads, a dark indigo in color. Fisk sports a thin coat of grey-black fur, which covers all of his body, except where noted. His chest, cheeks, chin, neck, crotch, and inner thighs are a dark grey color, lighter than the rest of his body, and softer to the touch. Three black stripes adorn each shoulder. His back bears a double-x pattern: One large black X in the center of his back, with a smaller x below it, the upper arms of the small x crossing the lower arms of the large X. Three interlocking gears are tattooed just below and to the left of his stomach, just barely above the waistline. His tail is long and snake-like, with a wide base that narrows along the length until it reaches a point at the tip. His tail is fully prehensile. Fisk' hands consist of 3 wide fingers, which bear resemblance to a wolf's paws, and an opposable thumb, coated entirely in dark fur, with sharp black claws protruding from the tip of each. From Fisk back sprouts a single membranous wing, the appendage protruding from below his left shoulder, the membrane trailing down to his tail. There are several holes punched in the membrane, one at the shoulder, and one just below the ribs, as well as one at the waist. The opposing wing has been torn off, leaving a long valley of a scar over the back. Attire Main Outfit Fisk wears a black leather collar about his neck, studded at regular intervals with small lumps of metal. His ears are pierced: in his left ear there are two studs, and three rings; in the right, three studs and one ring. In his tongue there is a small silver bar. He can often be seen wearing a set of large, noise-cancelling headphones, colored black with a golden outline of a skull over the right earpiece. Fisk has a leather chestpiece which leaves his stomach and much of his back exposed. His shoulders are capped by iron painted black with the kanji for danger carved into the right piece. Long black sleeves hang from the shoulder pieces. The sleeves are ordinarilly baggy, and would normally hand down over Fisk' wrists and hands with plenty of room in the sleeve. However, they are typically bound above the wrist by a string of armbands. The right arm bears three such armbands, all made of leather, the outer two adorned with three rows of silver spikes, and the center adorned with one row of spikes and a short length of chain. On the left arm are a leather band strapped down with two lengths of silver chain, a watch with leather wristband, and a black leather band with one row of silver studs. On each hand is a black, leather glove, strapped tight around the hand with open fingers and a set of silver spikes across the back. Around his tail, Fisk has three leather bands, one with three rows of spikes, one with two rows of spikes, and one with a single row. These are worn at the base of tail, and kept tight in place. At the base of his wing, Fisk has a leather strap with two rows of medium-sized silver studs. Fisk wears a set of black shorts, a belt holding it in place through the holes in his wing. Two chains cross behind the legs, and several smaller chains hang from the waist. A white skull and crossbones pattern is stitched into the left seat, while a bat with red outline adorns the right. Second outfit Fisk's second ensemble is considered somewhat more radical than his standard attire. He wears a loose-fitting fishnet tank-top, which leaves the fur underneath visible through the mesh. His shorts are black with red piping and 2 red stitched shockwaves, a hidden pocket on the inside of the waistband, zipper-detachable bumflap with a zipper pocket and 2 D-rings, 4 large D-rings around the waist, 2 zipper back pockets under the bumflap, 2 detachable straps and a zipper, slide lock and velcro closure. About his waist he wears a utility belt with 5 zipper-removable cargo pockets with snap closures, 28 rivets, 20 snaps and a black gear print. His wrists are bound in red and black striped "arm-socks," his calves bound in similar, though considerably longer socks (Note that socks as humans understand them are impossible to wear with a Renegade's legs. Rather, these socks are tubes of fabric that are open at both ends, pulled over the length of the calf and shin) At his neck, Fisk sports a tight, black leather collar with a red sheepskin lining, red trim, and studded with a series of faux-garnets, sporting a ring at the center for a leash, though no leash is actually attached. A pair of goggles with UV-reactive red lenses adorns his head, the right lens adorned with the symbol of Ouroboros. Personality Casual Personality Fisk is a social phobe. He doesn't care much for people, and is particularly distrusting of humans, due to their treatment of his species. Despite his general dislike of others, he has a friendlier disposition towards dogs, and particularly dobermans. While he doesn't long for the company of others, he doesn't tend to push them away unless he finds them particularly annoying or bothersome. Deemer is somewhat more outgoing, though it isn't in a good way. He makes people uncomfortable, teasing and taunting, or prying on inward secrets, preying on emotional weaknesses. Tomato is more withdrawn, always worried, frightened, and uncomfortable (if you had to share a body with Deemer, you'd be the same way) He is a kind soul, however, and once he knows someone can be trusted he sticks by them. Rex is a dog. Battle Fisk fights using speed rather than power. He has only marginal training, and he has no knack for combat, and only limited experience. He attacks quickly, trying to take down his opponent before they have a chance to do the same to him. Deemer fights with profession and efficiency. Deemer will attack an opponent's defenses in search of a weakness, and then exploit it to the best of his ability. Tomato would rather avoid fighting altogether, and will run when challenged. Rex can fight, and will if he is pressed, but he would rather take cover and nurse his wounds than stay and fight a losing battle. Speech Fisk has no reason to be eloquent. He curses, he slurs, he uses slang and contractions, and he generally doesn't care. His voice is mid-range, not high-pitched, but not remarkably deep. Deemer's voice is lower and deeper, and carries a sinister tone with it that generally makes people uneasy. Tomato's voice is higher and shaky. Rex doesn't speak. Habits Fisk tends to keep his hands in his pockets, or at his sides. Deemer will cross his arms or fidget with Fisk's knife. Tomato keeps his hands behind his back. Tomato usually looks at the ground when talking to people. Rex chases his tail and curls into a ball when he sleeps. Both Fisk and Deemer smoke, when the mood strikes them. Making Friends Fisk has a passive way of making friends. He neither invites them in nor pushes them out, but lets those that are interested come to him. Tomato actively pushes people away unless he sees a spark of good intention in them. Rex is distrusting of strangers, but has an innate sense of a person's intentions, and tends to side more with those people with good intent. Mental Instability Fisk suffers from multiple personality disorder. At least, that's how it seems. In reality, there are multiple souls inhabiting a single body, only one of which belongs there. Usually the body's owner has control, but sometimes others will shine through. Deemer: Deemer is a monster, plain and simple. He delights in torture and death. He often takes over in times of extreme stress, but he has managed to forcibly take control before. His speech is distinguished as being low and somewhat threatening. What sets him apart from Fisk is his expression: A grin that chills to the very bone. Deemer is truly a thing of nightmare, and he is not someone that you would like to meet. Rex: Rex is a dog, trapped inside the body of a disturbed young man. He has heightened survival instincts and he is distrusting of strangers, but he has the ability to read auras and smells, and he can usually discern between good and bad people, generally tending to lean toward good himself. When absolutely necessary for survival, he will take control and guide Fisk to the closest relative safety. Tomato: Tomato is Fisk's younger brother, taking residence inside his brother's body. He is innocent and naive, as a child should be. He isn't seen often, and only takes control in rare situations. He can be distinguished by the frightened tone he usually speaks with. Self-Esteem Fisk does not place a very high value on his own life, but neither does he wish to throw it away. He covets the comforts of others while ignoring the things he has himself. Religion Fisk follows Duke's view of Mechanism. Simply put, the universe functions like a massive machine, and all the living things in it are like gears, all moving toward the same end. Each gear exerts influence, no matter how small, on every other gear, those closest to them being the most affected by it. Using one's influence, it is theoretically possible to alter events to suit one's own ends. Those who do so are generally regarded as broken gears, those moving in the wrong direction against the machine. Broken gears bog down the entire system, and things don't run as smoothly. The more broken gears in the machine, the worse state it falls into, and it will eventually break altogether. Broken gears must be either righted or removed to make everything work properly again, and this is Duke's purpose, and by proxy all those who have taken up his belief, including Fisk. However, Fisk is himself a broken gear, exerting a negative influence over those around him, whether he realizes it or not. Background Childhood Fisk was born into a family of hybrids in a dirty city ruined by greed and violence. His mother kept him close and did her best to protect him. He loved his mother, and never wanted to leave her side. Things changed when Fisk's brother was born, when Fisk himself was 5 years old. His mother died in childbirth, and his father disappeared. Fisk took care of his brother by himself, seeing the boy as the only part of his mother left in his life. He called the boy Tomato because of his red fur. The two of them lived on the streets for five years. Several people were kind enough to give them shelter, but they never stayed in place for very long. Tomato Young Tomato became very sick. He had never been very strong to begin with. Fisk struggled to keep him alive, keeping him warm and keeping him close, occasionally stealing medicine for him. Tomato spent most of his time asleep now. Fisk watched over the boy, always protective. One night they stayed in an alley, Tomato wrapped in dirty blankets and sleeping in a cardboard box, with Fisk clothed in only rags, keeping guard over his brother. Fisk fell asleep before the night was through. While he slept, Tomato disappeared. No one saw what happened, and no body was ever found. Fisk searched for his brother for three days without sleeping, but he never found him. Rex Fisk sat in a dumpster, sobbing quietly over his loss. He was now alone in the world. He stayed in the dumpster for two days without leaving, hoping maybe he could disappear like Tomato. On the second day, Fisk met a visitor. A small dog fell into the dumpster beside Fisk. It had a broken leg, and looked dangerously malnourished. It looked Fisk in the eyes, whimpering pathetically, and Fisk took pity on it. In his mind, he made a connection between this dog and his little brother, his young mind equating the two. He nused the dog back to health, stealing food for it whenever he could, and doing everything he could for its broken leg. It never healed properly, despite Fisk' efforts, and the dog was left with only three functioning legs, though it did manage to survive with Fisk help. Fisk named the dog Rex, and the two stayed together, day in and day out, for three years. While Fisk was forraging for food, Rex began acting strange. His body low to the ground, he started growling, and barking. Fisk looked to see what the problem was, but he couldn't see anything. He tried his best to calm Rex, but his efforts were in vain. Rex darted off after some unseen provoker. Fisk chased after the dog, but he soon lost it. Were it not for a loud yelp he would never have found it again, although, when he did find it it was already too late for Rex. The dog's bad leg had been torn clean off, and there was a massive wound on its side. There was nothing Fisk could do to help the poor thing, so he held it until it finally stopped breathing. After Rex died, Fisk stopped caring about anyone but himself. He stole what he needed to survive. He lived only for himself, and he had no pity for those around him. The city had finally taken its toll on Fisk. Deemer Fisk lived on his own for four years after Rex died. He was now seventeen years old. He lived off of stolen goods. He stole whatever he could get away with: jewelry, cash, food. He made sure never to steal from the same person twice, and made every effort to prevent people from recognizing his face. One evening he bumped into a particularly tall fellow in an alley. He made a move for this person's wallet and disappeared into the alley before his victim could realise anything was taken. He settled into his nearest hiding spot and went over his acquisition. Instead of money, he found a number of plastic-sealed cards. They were driver's licenses. And each one was smeared with blood. Before Fisk could abandon his hiding spot, he heard the cocking of a gun. He looked up and found himself staring into a pair of crimson eyes far above him. They stared at each other for several seconds before the eyes made a move. Fisk' victim dropped onto him, pressing the barrel of his gun into the thief's spine. "I want to hear you beg, little thief. Beg me for your life." Fisk didn't make a sound. He struggled against his attacker's grip in vain, trying to throw him off. Instead, the gun changed positions. The barrel moved from Fisk' back to his chin, his attacker's grip clamping his arms in place. Fisk began to panic, and for a moment he lost his mind. Without knowing it, he tore himself from his attacker's grip, ripping his right wing from his shoulder. He stood, staring at his would-be killer, their eyes locked once again. For what seemed like a lifetime, they stared at each other's eyes. Suddenly, without warning, both of them collapsed. Awakening Deemer came to in the alley first. He could feel a shooting pain in his shoulder, but had no idea what it was. He pulled himself to his feet and stared down at his own body, stil laying on the ground in front of him, completely lifeless. He looked around for the kid he had cornered, but the only thing he could find of him was a wing. The right. He put his hand to his left shoulder. It was bleeding. He then took a look at his hands. They were not his hands. Fisk woke up in an altogether different place. It was dark, and it was uncomfortable. Everything seemed covered by a sort of thick red fog. It looked like the alley where Tomato had disappeared. The cardboard box was still there, laying open end down. It was trembling. Slowly, cautiously, Fisk approached the box, his hand outstretched. A small, familiar whimper came from beneath the box. Slowly, Fisk lifted the box from the ground, and his heart nearly stopped. Curled up on a dirty newspaper, Tomato stared up at him. After calming down, Tomato explained to Fisk how he had died, and come to take residence inside of Fisk's body. How he had watched everything Fisk had done since then. He then took Fisk to what seemed like the very edge of the world, and let him look out on his own body, acting without him. Since then, Fisk has had to fight for control of his own body, sometimes losing out to the control of Deemer. Master and Student Fisk came upon a brawl, wherein several punks ganged up on a single large Doberman. Not wanting to get in the middle of someone else's fight, Fisk turned to leave, but upon seeing him the thugs assumed he was there to fight, and divided their efforts in order to attack him. Fisk was knocked to the ground with a knife to his throat. The doberman, in an impressive show of strength, incapacitated his assailants and pulled the punks off of Fisk, disposing of them just as easily. Despite having nothing to gain by saving the Renegade, the doberman offered Fisk his hand, pulling him to his feet and making sure he was unharmed. Fisk had no idea how to respond to the situation. He was told simply that he, too, was a part in the Gran Machine, and as such he had a role to play. Fisk was intrigued, and decided to stay close to the doberman, though he did his best not to seem obvious in his endeavor. The doberman, Duke, protected Fisk, and looked after him, despite not having a place of his own to stay or any way to make a living for himself. Fisk resented the protection at first, but over time came to respect Duke. Duke taught Fisk his philosophy; Mechanism, the view that the whole universe is as one massive machine, and all living things within it as gears. Each gear turns in its own, influencing and infuenced by the gears surrounding it, making the machine work. Weapons Fisk carries a folding knife that fits in his pocket at all times. As well, he has a concealed set of three throwing knives, 3 inches in length, always on his person. He owns, but does not necessarily carry, a wood-grip uchigatana and matching wagizashi; a black-bladed shinobigatana and matching kodachi; an ebony bokuto (full-length wooden katana); a set of black, wooden nunchaku; a set of black, wooden tonfa; a second set of steel throwing knives; an 8-inch hunting knife, with spiked hilt; a Scottish claymore; a medieval warhammer; an English longsword; a 6-foot steel pole. He has (marginal) training with each of these weapons, and practices frequently to keep himself in shape. He does not necessarily carry all of these at any given time, but rather has a number of them stashed around the city in his various hiding spots. Fisk has recently acquired several experimental weapons from Yuri's workshop. While he has yet to learn their full capabilities, they are still extremely potent. 2 arm-mounted blades, housed inside of what appears to be an alloy-based gauntlet mounted on the back of the hand. The blade is roughly 12 inches long fully extended, laser-sharpened, and costed in a neutral energy field which acts as though it were solid matter, repelling matter from the blades themselves and protecting against wear and tear, essentially creating an unbreakable weapon. The blades slide in and out from the guantlet by use of a control panel mounted on the shoulder, which sends an electromagnetic signal at a specific frequency commanding the release of the locking mechanism. 1 belt-mounted energy field manipulator. This is a small circular device that is worn at the waist. The device allows manipulation of the neutral energy field around the blades, allowing it to take on the properties of other energy types, such as fire, electricity, and ice. The change in energy types is instantaneous, but can only be triggered through interface with the device. 1 belt-mounted energy shield emitter. A device of similar shape to the energy field manipulator, that works in tandem with the manipulator, much like the blades. The device generates, on activation, a field of energy meant to repel attacks, creating a barrier around the user. Constant use weakens the shield's strength, and is not advised. Shield intensity and size are inversely proportional: the field can be expanded at the expense of power, or made stronger by concentrating it tighter around the user's body. It can even be focused at a single point rather than providing full-body protection, for a small, but nigh-impenetrable shield. The shield's energy type can be altered with the energy field manipulator as well, changing the shield to a bubble of fire, electricity, or ice. Character Art Designs Ghosts by clockworkmonkey411.jpg 1242092024.clockworkmonkey411 moonlight.jpg 1233774924.clockworkmonkey411 clockworkprelim.jpg Scan0007.jpg Scan0006.jpg Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral